A Slightly Different Christmas Date
by Yurika's Soul
Summary: Now that Furihata was alone and on his way -the bitter cold biting in his face- he eventually began to draw different scenarios in his head of what could happen at their meal tonight. Those little scenarios were interesting in their core but also the worst thing to ever happen in his life. Each being worse than the other when he thought about his brother and mother.


**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys it's my again~  
>This time it's a mess of a plot I have a from the AkaFuri Secret Santa I participated!<br>I wrote this fiction for **takaokazunyari (Negla)**

Sadly I was unable to use a prompt of hers  
>So I kinda wrote this mess of a story which is supposed to be funny I hope I managed at least that!<p>

**Warning:**

English is not my first language and never will be  
>I can just find the mistakes I am capable of finding<br>So if you notice anything contact me right away and I will change it as soon as possible!

**Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basket is not mine and alone that fact makes me so freakin' sad  
>But then again fuji-sensei is an awesome author and mangaka!<p>

**Enjoy reading~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kouki I will be waiting for you around 6 p.m. at Shinjuku Station.<strong>_

Furihata's eyes lit up when he received the message. Their first Christmas together since Akashi's confession three months ago. Furihata was excited, thrilled, overjoyed and also nervous about what would happen on their first Christmas together.

His head and gut wouldn't leave him alone with those exploding and wonderful feelings, he just couldn't think straight anymore, thus planning wasn't an option. A wide cheery smile spread over his face as he continued to stare on his mobile. He had to decide what to wear, how to behave, but then again Akashi wouldn't appreciate it if he behaved in a way he never did.

A soft sigh left his mouth as he slumped back onto his bed, this whole evening could get rather difficult. After starring at the ceiling of his room for what felt like an eternity he decided to take a shower. So he stood up with newly found energy and bounced out of his room nearly running towards their bath in his excitement.

While showering, he scrubbed every inch of his body, fearing that he might smell or the like and after stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist he brushed his teeth thoroughly. After examining his face in the mirror for any spot that didn't look clean, he stepped out of their bath and was on his way to his room. Lastly he had to choose something presentable to wear. On his way through the corridor he looked at the clock, checking if he had enough time. 4 p.m. This was more than enough time to clothe and make his way to the stop.

When arriving at his room he chose some boxer shorts, threw them on his bed and then began to dry his hair and body, after finishing he put his boxers on and made his way back to his wardrobe. The only thing left was to choose his clothes and put them on. Those clothes had to look presentable and warm, after all it was bitterly cold outside thus he would shiver the whole evening if he didn't wear clothes warm enough.

As he was about to pull out his red comfortable pullover suddenly the door to his room was opened, which lead to the rather embarrassing follow of events. Furihata squeaked like a scared rabbit and jumped behind his opened wardrobe-door whilst nearly falling on his clothes, but he luckily managed to cover his half naked body with the door and still land safely on his feet, then he finally looked wide eyed towards the intruder.

"Oh jeez. Brother mine." Furihata could hear the grin in his brother's voice. "Still shy about me seeing your naked butt?"

Furihata turned red as he watched his older brother from behind the door. His eyes flicked to the ground without uttering a single word to his brother's remark.

"I'll take that as a yes." His brother laughed shortly and Furihata looked up again, watching his brother gazing through his room "So you have a date today?"

Furihata still didn't answer and somehow just hoped his brother would vanish out of the room. It always ended up uncomfortable with his brother around as he would every time -regardless where- tease Furihata.

"And again it's a plain yes." His brother said stepping inside and even seating himself on Furihata's bed -now even the wardrobe-door wouldn't help anymore. "Sorry for the intrusion." His brother laughed again. "Anyway, who is the sorry girl that will go out with my little baby brother?"

Furihata sighed in defeat as any shyness left his body and mind and he finally stepped out from behind the wardrobe-door.

"You know that I have a boyfriend." Furihata said and began to shift through his clothes again. "And yes I am going out today. With _him_ not _her_." Furihata emphasized each word he thought was important.

"Ah right. Sorry, I keep forgetting. Anyway, shall I help you with your clothing. After all we both know if you wouldn't wear your school uniform for school you would just wear random shit."

A groan left Furihata's mouth. To be honest he hated it when his brother did this with him. Always helping him, asking him about his whereabouts. Aroung his brother he felt like he was three or four again. Sure as a little kid he had done everything to get his older brother's attention but now it somehow just...

"Jeez, Kouki. I'm on my way out don't pull that face again. You look like you will faint of anger." His brother said while walking towards the door. "Just what happened to my dear baby brother." A fake sniffle was heard before he stepped outside and closed the door.

Furihata just shook his head and a sigh escaped his mouth. It was always, always like this with his brother, without even commenting on it he turned around to search through his clothes. His eyes once flicked to the clock on his wall just to notice that he still had more than enough time to get dressed.

He pulled out tight fitting -but not too tight- jeans and a long sleeved pullover. Its colours were cream with a check pattern in different shades of grey and black, with some in red in between. Though he liked his red pullover he adored this one as it was warm and comfortable, fitted just perfectly and wouldn't itch after some while of wearing.

He put those on and took his khaki coat with fur on its hood and made his way to their living room. He wanted to eat a bite before heading out. Sure he would probably eat with Akashi too but to avoid the embarrassing incident of his stomach growling when walking together or the like, he wanted to take some bites.

As usual his mother and father were together in the kitchen. While his mother was cooking at the stove his father was helping her with simple works. When Furihata stepped into the kitchen his father looked up shortly and nodded towards Furihata just then his mother turned around too.

"Oh dear, you look stunning!" She said before washing her hands and drying them off on her apron then she walked over to Furihata. "Let me have a look at you properly. Did your brother help choosing those?"

Furihata sighed and the shook his head.  
>"No it was me mum." He said seemingly done with the way everyone in this house assumed he wasn't able to choose his clothes.<p>

"My, my, you finally begin to develop a sense for fashion!" His mother said laughing. "Oh dear don't be mad. I'm just joking. But to be honest as a kiddy you really ran around weird, when you chose your own clothes out of the dresser."

Furihata huffed shortly and then smiled again. Indeed he really had a terrible sense for clothing when he had been in middle school. Around that time his brother had been in his last years of high school and would every time before going out with Furihata chose something to wear for him. After all his younger self never wore the clothes his mother or father chose, after all his brother was the best!

"Anyway, I assume you're on your way to your first Christmas date?" His mother asked cooping Furihata's cheeks between her palms. "You really grew up too fast little Kouki."

Furihata laughed "Yeah my first Christmas with him." he said but fell then silent again shortly shifting from one foot to the other.

It always felt uncomfortable to speak about his boyfriend in front of his parents, especially his father. Sure they hadn't said anything against his boyfriend or him being homosexual but there had been a little spark of disappointed in his parent's eyes as he had uttered he had a boyfriend.

Though his mother had cheered him and told him that she wanted him to be happy and that he could always, really always, talk with her about those kind of things and his father had smiled and nodded -he never really was a man of many words- but that little spark of disappointment in their eyes that time made Furihata's heart ache even now, three months later.

"Oh my Kouki! Smile you will see your boyfriend today!" His mother said smiling and still holding Furihata's face in her grip. "Smile, otherwise your frown won't disappear when you go out!"

Furihata laughed shortly once again at ease. His mother said that every time he was angry or just frowned when thinking. It had made him scared when he was a little kid. After all to look angry all the time wasn't something someone wanted. He had nearly cried because he wanted the frown to disappear from his face. And since then each time his mother uttered that one little sentence he laughed.

"When will you get home with Akashi-kun?" His mother smiled and walked over to the fridge to get out some ingredients. "I mean it still is on plan that he'll stay here and even eat for dinner, isn't it?" she glanced shortly to Furihata.

"No, I mean yes, it still is on plan..." Furihata's voice subdued towards the end of his sentence.

He had totally forgotten that Akashi and he would eat at home, that he would go into his home, that he would stay here and that his parents had said yes when Furihata had asked.

"Ok then my dear Kouki! Akashi-kun's favourite food was tofu soup wasn't it?" His mother asked as she returned to the stove.

"That's... uh... right mum." Furihata uttered feeling somehow awkward now.

He looked shortly to the clock on their wall and saw that it was time for him to leave, or he would be late.  
>"I'll get going now." He said shortly and walked to the door he was about to go outside when he heard his mother.<p>

"Ah before I forget Kouki!" There were tapping sounds, showing that his mother was nearly running to the door. "Don't forget some flowers. Wait you are going out with a boy, does he even like flowers? What do you gift a boy when going out?" There was thoughtful troubled look in Furihata's mother's face which made Furihata laugh shortly. "Anyway buy him some flowers and here have some money. I bet you forgot to take your own." Furihata checked his pockets and turned red. "I knew it! Anyway here take some money and have some fun." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Love you and now out with you otherwise you'll run late. Oh, and don't be late home for dinner!" She grinned at him while she shoved him out of the house.

Furihata laughed and put the money in his coat's pocket thanking the gods that his mother was the way she was. He stepped down the stairs and began to walk towards the station. Now that he was alone and on his way -the bitter cold biting in his face- he eventually began to draw different scenarios in his head of what could happen at their meal tonight.

Those little scenarios were interesting in their core but also the worst thing to ever happen in his life. Each being worse than the other when he thought about his brother and mother. His mother always overly cheerful and motivated and his brother a tease and sarcastic to no end -also he loved to speak ambiguously, especially when Furihata had visitors.

Maybe he could pass some time outside with Akashi before getting back home. A long sigh escaped his lips as he began to walk faster, he wanted to be there before the train arrived. And success! He looked at the schedule and noticed that the train still had five remaining minutes before it would arrive, so he sat down on a bench and began to wait for the train, which was driving his Akashi to Shinjuku Station.

When Furihata heard the sounds of an approaching train he stood up and looked towards the direction Akashi's train would arrive. It didn't take long until it was to see so he just had to wait for it to stop and let the people, who wanted to exit the train in that station, out. Soon enough the crowd willed the station and Furihata had to tiptoe to look where Akashi was. Though he couldn't miss those outstanding red hair anywhere.

He began to walk towards the red-haired teen and just stopped when he saw that Akashi was dressed in a grey elegant and expensive looking suit. This way he stood even more out of the people around him, his hair red, in a suit in grey and also with beautiful flowers in his hands. He looked like someone who wanted to propose to a girl or something the like and thus looked pretty much out of place in the crowd.

He also looked like prince charming. He looked stunning in that suit it emphasized his sharp but elegant facial features. This suit had just the perfect shade of red to make Akashi's red eyes and hair stand out but not as much as it would in a black suit. To put it simple he looked breath-taking and Furihata saw from the corners of his eyes that he wasn't the only one who noticed that. A light grumble left his mouth before he made his way towards Akashi. He just stopped when he was standing right in front of the teen and looked in those red eyes which resembled a rough ruby.

"Hey." A smile was playing on his lips as he looked in Akashi's eyes.

"Hey." Akashi's voice sounded slightly nervous if Furihata wasn't mistaken though that in fact sounded impossible.

"Let's get going. It's pretty crowded here." Furihata uttered shortly before he walked some steps forward and waited for Akashi to follow when seeing that the other teen did he guided the redhead out of the station and in the night streets of Tokyo.

They walked for some time through those streets which were light up with beautiful christmas decoration until Furihata finally made his mind up to ask about those flowers Akashi was transporting around.

"Uhm... Sei, for what are those flowers?" Akashi shortly brought them up to his eyelevel and then let them sink again as Furihata asked.

"They are for your mother." Was the simple answer Furihata received.

Furihata stopped in his tracks and looked towards Akashi in disbelieve.  
>"For my mother?"<p>

"Yes for your mother. I will meet her for the first time today and also it's inappropriate to visit a family without a proper present." Furihata couldn't believe it...  
>It would really look like Akashi wanted to ask for Furihata's hand...<p>

"I uh... If you say so." Furihata didn't want to irritate Akashi, as it seemed like he had seen it from his surroundings like this so he just kept his mouth about those matters.

"Then let's get home quickly. After all those flowers should get into some water." Furihata said and began to walk on, their remaining path was held in silence.

* * *

><p>Akashi watched Furihata as the brown-haired teen ringed the bell to his home. It took some moments before the door swung open and a bright smiling woman greeted them in the doorway.<p>

"Oh my, get inside you two!" She uttered excitedly before she stepped aside for the two to enter the apartment.

Akashi looked around as he stepped inside the small flat, he saw quickly where he had to take his shoes off and which door lead to which room. He stepped out of his shoes and turned then towards Furihata's mother.

"It's an honour to meet you Furihata-san." Akashi said and bowed then down after straightening up again he gave her the flowers he had bought on his way to the train. "I hope you will accept this present as my gratitude for your invitation to this meal."

What followed was silence, though Akashi didn't think that anything was strange, until he met the confused gaze of Furihata's mother. Quirking an asking eyebrow Akashi looked towards Furihata as he wasn't sure of what had triggered those confused looks he received. After all he had visited relatives and friends of his father as a kid and teenager often enough to know, that you bought a gift in form of flowers or some useless décor for the house if you visited for the first time.

"Uh... Thanks Akashi! I will place those into a vase. Go to the living room for the time being dinner will be ready soon. Kouki show your guest the way." Furihata's mother said with a warm smile and a overly excited voice -adults not using '-san' or '-sama' as suffix after his name (besides his teachers), made Akashi feel strange, though this time it felt welcoming, at least when Furihata's mother did it.

Akashi just nodded as response and waited for Furihata to show the way to the living room, though he most probably could find it on his own, first door to the right if he wasn't mistaken. When his boyfriend began to move he fell in track with him, just inches behind. There was something off with Furihata as he could feel that the teen was stiff, he wasn't at ease at all, his steps seemed forced towards the living room -which actually was exactly where Akashi had thought it to be. Though Furihata's uneasiness wasn't reasonable in Akashi's eyes as he hadn't imprinted any bad impressions.

Akashi followed Furihata inside the living room and he noticed quickly that there was someone else -probably Furihata's father. This person was sitting at a corner on his knees in a strict and straight posture, he was watching some TV-show, which was switched off as soon as he noticed the newcomers. The older man shifted slightly as to look towards the new visitors, who stepped inside the room. Akashi knelt in front of Furihata's father also taking a strict posture with a straight spine and his hands on his knees. With a slight bow he greeted the older man as to show him his respect.

"Good evening. I will be in your care for this night. It is an honour to meet you Furihata-san." Akashi said politely after straightening up again.

Furihata's father nodded in response, not a single word leaving his mouth. Right after they fell silent, just sitting there, Akashi could hear the way Furihata shifted beside him and wouldn't stay still. He seemed to be nervous but the red-haired teen couldn't think of any reason of why the other would be this tense since their arriving.

One reason could be the silence that was expanding in the room, though Akashi was used to this kind of atmosphere, to be honest it was even a nicer atmosphere than he had when sitting with his father together in one room without speaking. Also everyone knew the saying speech is silver, silence is gold, so it was indeed pleasant that both parties hadn't anything negative to say to each other -Furihata's father and he.

"So... Uhm... Akashi how was your... Uh... Train ride?" Furihata asked shifting nervously.

"It was satisfying though the ride was a long one." Akashi answered "But I see no point in, why you would ask this question for the second time this evening." Akashi looked towards Furihata.

"I, uh... I... " Akashi could see clearly that Furihata was struggling to find a proper answer.

"Dear, Kouki and also Akashi, dinner is served." Akashi looked towards the door, waited for Furihata's father to stand up as the first one before he stood up.

After standing up Akashi offered Furihata his hand to help him to stay up, after all he was his boyfriend. The reaction of the brown-haired teen was adorable, there was a hint of red on his cheeks as he took Akashi's hand and stood up. Akashi presented a warm smile and waited then for Furihata and his father to exit the room before following them.

When entering the kitchen everyone seated themselves on their seats and Akashi was struggling with the thoughts of helping Furihata with his chair or not, but then the gentleman took over and he helped his lover to seat himself at the table and smiled towards those surprised eyes which looked up towards him -the red on his cheeks even darkened.

"Oh my. You help my baby brother the way, I used to, when he was still a little kiddy." Someone said from behind and Akashi turned around to face a tall teen.

He was obviously older than Furihata but had the same hazel hair and eyes. Their appearance was pretty much alike, just the eyes of the older teen were sharper and more analytical than the ones of Furihata.

"It's really kind of you! He was since a little toddler really fond of people helping him." A laugh was to hear from the teen.

Akashi didn't really react to that statement and just sat down on the chair right beside Furihata, but kept watching the older brother from the corner of his eyes as the teen sat beside his mother and right in front of Akashi. The red-haired teen looked shortly towards Furihata just to notice, that he was red in his face and looked at the table instead of the people around him.

"Sooo, you are the boyfriend of my baby brother?" The teen asked from the other side of the table.

Meanwhile Furihata's mother was filling the plates and Akashi was looking towards the older teen. After all a conversation should be held with a proper eye-contact.

"Indeed, I am his boyfriend. And I assume that you are his brother." Akashi uttered shortly.

"Ah, no, I'm his ex-boyfriend." The older teen said with a sarcastic tone in his voice, Akashi just rose his eyebrow as a respond. "It's no fun if you don't respond! Might as well be because Furihata behaved like virgin, didn't he?"

"Hey watch what you say." Furihata's mother said with warning tone as she filled his plate.

"I have no intend in revealing anything about Furihata's behaviour in our relationship. Though I predicted that you were his brother the instance I saw you, but you uttering words like 'little brother' and 'baby brother' were a great help for my conclusion."

He heard Furihata laugh silently beside him, thus he looked shortly towards him and smiled warmly. When Furihata looked towards him the teen turned red and looked then back on his plate again.

"Oh hun! Are you feeling alright you look so red!" Furihata's mother said after finally seating herself at the table.

"Yes, everything's fine." The teen responded speaking quickly, shortly looking up to his mother and then back to his plate.

"Ah, Akashi, Kouki told me that your favourite food is Tofu Soup. So I decided to cook some for you! After all you would be our guest today so I hope from the deepest corner of my heart that you'll like it!" She chirped and smiled right after.

It was now clear from where Furihata had his sometimes talkative and adorable side.

"I am sorry for any trouble. Also thank you." Akashi said and waited for someone to start eating; to be polite was his priority for the time being, Furihata's parents had to see him as worthy for Furihata.

He felt the way Furihata's mother was watching him, he brought the spoon up to his lips and took first gulp. The soup had a wonderful taste, it was warm and caressed his throat as it flowed down towards his stomach. Maybe he should ask Furihata's mother for the recipe of this tasteful soup.

"How does it taste, Akashi?" Akashi looked surprized towards Furihata's mother, the sudden question had startled him slightly.

"It tastes marvellous." He said with a smile on his face.

"Ah, that makes me so happy!" She uttered cheery and took her first bite too.

Beside Akashi, Furihata was bowing so deep that his nose nearly touched his soup, though nobody said anything against it. His face was red and Akashi had a foul feeling about this in his gut. Was he doing something wrong? Why would Furihata be embarrassed when nobody else seemed to be put off by Akashi's behaviour? Had he said something wrong or done anything wrong?

"How did you two meet?" Suddenly someone said and startled Akashi out of his thoughts, he looked towards the person who spoke with him, meeting the hazel eyes of Furihata's brother.

"It was in front of the stadium." Akashi stated shortly and took another spoon of that delicious soup.

"I see. Who asked out who?" Furihata's brother asked on.

"It was me who asked out, Kou- I mean Furihata." Akashi uttered slightly turning away.

Furihata's first name had nearly slipped out of his mouth. It would be ignorant and disrespectful to utter Furihata's first name this casually in front of his parents after all.

"Kou? Oh then you're in first name base already?' Furihata's brother smirked from his corner of the table.

"Yes... Uhm... Indeed we are." Akashi answered politely enough.

"That's nice. Who scored the most?" There was a daring smirk on the teen's face.

"Excuse me? Scored?" Akashi quirked an asking brow.

"Yeah scored, took the shot, who was it?" Furihata's brother said whilst still having a daring smirk.

"It was me, Furihata had just one hit on our match if I'm not mistaken." Akashi answered swiftly, slightly confused of why Furihata's brother was referring to basketball at that point.

Suddenly Furihata began to cough beside Akashi, he turned immediately around to his boyfriend and patted him on the back. Was the teen choking on his food? Akashi filled a glass of water and reached it over to Furihata, watching as the teen took small gulps, to rid the cough.

"Oh dear lord! Kouki are you alright?" Furihata's mother asked nearly shooting up from her seat in concern.

"Yeah I am mum... and thanks Sei..." Furihata said and coughed then once, his eyes returned to his plate of soup.

"Oh dear, you had to see Akashi's face. He looked like he would jump into the next cab with you and drive to the hospital and not even let us touch you! What an impressively passionate, loving and caring face" Furihata's mother said cheerful and with a beaming smile on her face and turned then to Furihata's father chattering on with him -though it was a rather one-sided conversation.

Akashi smiled slightly and was relieved that his intent to leave a good first impression was doing well. He began to eat again after a last concerned look towards Furihata.

"Sooo, you score the must, huh?" Furihata's brother began again with his questions.

"Indeed. Though I do not really understand why those matches of us are a topic to speak about at this meal." Akashi stated askingly towards the brother.

"Ah, no, I was just curious if Kouki could be a match against you, in a serious game. After all you seem to be dominant in many ways."

"He has great courage and unbelievably much skill. As long as he is willing to learn he could dominate anyone." Akashi nodded slightly as to underline his words. "That is all I can say to tha-"

Furihata began to cough again.

"Oh Kouki, be careful while eating!" Furihata's mother said filling another glass of water and reached it to Akashi.

Ahash took the glass and gave it Furihata who still was coughing his soul out.

"Please be careful Furihata." Akashi said and rubbed Furihara's back as the teen drank.

"Yes I'm sorry and thanks again." He said with a hoarse voice.

* * *

><p>How could Akashi not see that his brother was implying things that had nothing to do with basketball? Furihata's throat was itchy and hurt, it felt like scrapping paper. He wanted their meal to end as soon as possible, without his brother having another chance to speak about anything else, or implying anything else. This was far too embarrassing, how couldn't his parents see the intend in his brother's words?<p>

"The soup was delicious Furihata-san." Furihata heard Akashi saying and decided to finally look up again. "Thanks for this overly wonderful meal."

Furihata nodded frantically beside Akashi, he wanted to get away from there and into his room as soon as he could.  
>"Yeah mum, it was fantastic!" Furihata was about to stand up.<p>

"Akashi." Furihata froze on his place, his father had spoken up, what was going on?  
>His father never really spoke normally. "Please take good care of Kouki." Was the only thing that left his father's mouth.<p>

God Furihata's thoughts kept pushing even his own father's innocent and well meant sentences towards something perverted. It made Furihata feel more and more uneasy, it was just becoming unbearable. If he would begin to think about sex and the like right here at dinner, it would surely end up with him having a serious and also utterly humiliating problem.

"Of course I will." Akashi responded.

Was it just Furihata or did Akashi's voice sound hoarse and more alluring than ever, he did look good in his suit too.

"I... Uhm.. Could we go into my room?" Furihata spoke up shortly coughing right after.

"Of course you can!" His mother said smiling "But I assume you won't forget that you still have to wash the dishes?" His mother looked at him whilst rising an eyebrow.

"I won't forget!" Furihata said quickly and stood up, he grabbed Akashi's hand and lead him down the corridor with him.

God this whole meal had been more than embarrassing, he could hear his brother laugh even as he closed the door to his room.

"Kouki, why did we leave so-"

Akashi was cut off when Furihata suddenly pressed his lips on the ones of Akashi, god he felt so, so hot right now. Though he knew that his parents were down the corridor he still wanted to be hold by this teen in the exact moment. Furihata kissed Akashi but pulled back after noticing that Akashi wasn't really responding to the kiss.

"Kouki, as much as I appreciate your sudden urge to kiss. I am slightly confused why we left so suddenly." Akashi voiced and looked deep in Furihata's eyes.

"Akashi you really don't understand jokes or ambiguous remarks, do you?" Furihata asked and held Akashi's gaze.

"Hmm. Your brother?" Furihata heard the asking tone in Akashi's voice.

"Yes my brother. This scoring and shooting wasn't referring to Basketball matches." Furihata explained shortly looking away, he could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Oh now I understand why you reacted with coughing at the table. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you." Akashi said cooping Furihata's face between his palms. "Though it doesn't explain the kiss just now."

Furihata looked deep in those red eyes which had captured him in their spell a long time ago. There was no way he would tell Akashi that those stupid remarks and questions of his brother had made him think about sex which had lead to him getting horny.  
>Like hell he wasn't some needy kitten in its heat for hells sake!<p>

"Because I love you?" Furihata answered instead of voicing his thoughts. "And couldn't kiss you until now?"

"Ah." Akashi responded shortly and leaned then down to kiss Furihata.

Their kiss was slow making them immerge in their own world. Furihata's surroundings just disappeared until the only thing he could feel while his eyes were closed were those warm and soft lips. He licked with his tongue over Akashi's lips, eager to explore even more of that unique, delicious tasting mouth.

As Akashi parted his lips to deepen the kiss, Furihata was the one to take the lead, he dipped with his tongue in the moist cavern, -it still tasted a bit like the tofu soup they just had- poking Akashi's tongue as to invite it for an innocent dance. It didn't take long and their tongues intertwined, danced around each other in a hypnotizing rhythm. Furihata clutched Akashi's suit jacket with his hands as his knees were giving out under him.

He pressed himself against Akashi's body, as to feel more of that familiar, inviting and alluring heat which radiated from Akashi. A small huff of air was pressed out of his nose and then Furihata sucked Akashi's bottom lip inside his mouth, nibbled slightly at it with the knowledge that this drove Akashi insane, made him ache for more. But before any of his thoughts could think of going any further he heard a cough from right behind him and he abruptly ended the kiss. He hadn't realized that the door to his room had been opened.

"Dear lord, I wish I had knocked." His brother said first looking shocked but then a smirk took over his features as he uttered the next sentence. "Don't forget the dishes, Kouki."

Then his brother disappeared again and Furihata felt like a tomato, he knew that his face had to be red like one, after all it felt hot and the only thing he wanted to do was to be swallowed by the ground.

"Your brother doesn't have the best manners, does he?" Akashi asked suddenly. Furihata didn't want to answer that question. "I will go and clean the dishes"  
>He stated shortly to his brother's reminder. "Uhm... You can wear something comfortable from my dresser, if you want. You hadn't any luggage with you. Though my clothes might be small for you somehow, so, yeah." With this Furihata left the room, with Akashi's taste still lingering in his mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>Akashi looked after Furihata and thought about the statement to his luggage. If he wasn't mistaken, then he had packed himself clothes, he had taken them to the train and the remaining path wouldn't come to his mind, or rather to have had a luggage in his hands. Amazing though, to have forgotten his spare clothes and sleep-wear in the train. Though it never happened to him, to forget even something minor, it seemed like this time the thoughts about meeting Furihata's parents had just made him forget anything else.<p>

A sigh escaped his lips as he began to loosen his tie, Furihata had allowed him to look through his clothes, although Akashi still had his doubts about just search through his boyfriends personal belongings, but then again he was human and curiosity won over the otherwise strict emperor. He walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer, just to discover Furihata's boxers, to be honest, who put his boxers in the first drawer? Also it would have been much easier if Furihata had said him where his comfortable clothes were.

Anyway, he closed the drawer after a last look at those boxers, which Akashi would love to peel off of Furihata's body. The next drawer revealed t-shirts, with a thoughtful look he went through the clothes and chose then a plain black one which seemed to be a larger size. He closed the drawer again and placed this shirt on the top of the dresser. Then he opened the drawer beneath and found sweatpants, he chose a grey one and closed this drawer too. He walked back to Furihata's bed and laid those two articles on it.

Akashi was looking at those two was not really the way he normally clothed outside of sports, he would never even dare to step in front of his father or anyone else's parents this way. So he immerged in his thoughts of if he would go to the living room or kitchen again this day. His eyes flicked shortly to the clock on the wall it showed 10 p.m. he hadn't realized that it was this late already. He decided that he wouldn't get down to see Furihata's parents again so he began to undress.

First he took the jacket of his suit off and realized just then, that he needed a hanger for his suit. It really was a pain to have forgotten his luggage on the train. He sighed as he went towards Furihata's wardrobe, it shouldn't be a problem to look through this one too, should it? He opened one door and searched for a hanger and found indeed one which hadn't anything hung on it.

What he also found was a black suit which most likely would look gorgeous on Furihata. He shortly stopped and imagined Furihata in that suit, to have an mental image of his boyfriend who normally wore casual clothes in a suit was stunning, though he decided shortly after the mental image popped up in his mind to stop thinking about it, as it otherwise could lead to major problems on him.

He laid the hanger in his hands shortly aside and took then his trousers off placed them on the bed and put Furihata's sweatpants on. Indeed they were slightly tight and also how the material hugged his legs and hip felt lightly uncomfortable for him, though he had to live with it. His marvellous brain after all had decided that this day was the best day to forget his luggage.

He placed his trousers on the dresser and put then his shirt off and hung it on the hanger with his suit jacket following. After placing his belongings on the bed he put the black T-shirt on which fitted perfectly -to his luck. At last he hung the hanger on the door of Furihata's wardrobe.

At least his suit wouldn't get much more wrinkly than it was until now. He walked back to Furihata's bed and sat down now he had just to wait for Furihata to return.

* * *

><p>When Furihata returned to his room he expected Akashi to be still awake but to his surprise the red-haired teen was sound asleep and was breathing evenly whilst lying kind of uncomfortable on Furihata's bed. Furihata could see that Akashi had been sitting on the bed before his upper body decided to drag him down to his current position.<p>

A light laugh left Furihata's mouth before he walked over to his boyfriend. He brushed once through his red and soft bangs, his Akashi was looking so peaceful and also stunning even in Furihata's clothes which were noticeably small for him. It was endearing to say the least.

After watching Akashi for some time Furihata also decided to change into more comfortable clothes. Finally after changing he went over to his parents bedroom to get himself a futon -sadly he couldn't just cuddle up to Akashi's side. When he got back to his room, he laid the futon to the ground and walked then back to Akashi, leaning down he gave his emperor a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Sei, lay down properly. Otherwise you'll have a strained back tomorrow." Furihata whispered softly in Akashi's ear.

He heard Akashi mumble something undefinable but move then towards the middle of Furihata's bed -though he was still lying on the blanket. To be honest it would have been so much easier to wake Akashi up from his slumber, but Furihata knew that his boyfriend wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. He had troubles with sleeping, which Furihata had learned in one of his sleepover. So he just went back to his parents bedroom again to take a spare blanket.

After returning he wrapped the blanket around Akashi, gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead and decided to sleep too.

As he was lying on the futon he began to recall the dinner with his family. It had been turbulent and somehow annoying too just because of his brother, but in the end it still went well as he had had worse images in his mind when his mother had reminded him of Akashi sleeping at his home tonight, it still made Furihata wonder how he had forgotten that. Maybe his mind had suppressed those terrible images of the dinner or the like.

Anyway what made Furihata happy was, that his family seemed to have accepted Akashi quite well, his brother had been as always and his mother too. Though what Furihata's heart made really flutter was that his father had said to Akashi, that he should take good care of Furihata. It was his silent father's way of saying what he meant, he was accepting Akashi, he liked Akashi and that alone warmed Furihata's heart and left a wonderful feeling in his mind.

To sum it up this Christmas date had been way different than Furihata had imagined it to be -before his mother's reminder- but it was okay after all everything went fine in the end.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Notes At The End:<span> **

Thanks for reading guys!  
>I hope you liked it and will leave me a review andor fav!

**Much love~**


End file.
